A new chance of hope
by Brainlessmockingjay
Summary: Katniss has faced problems in D4, but gets a lucky escape to D12. When she walks straight into the top group, the victors, how does everyone else respond? When she learns the truths about the demanding hold Snow has over this District, how does she shake everything up? (Katniss/peeta, Jo/gale annie/finnick HEFFIE and many more)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my main story I'm going to work on please review and help me with my writing if you want anything to happen please review or pm me and I will work it in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games, or characters or take any of the credit it all goes to suzzane Collins **

A boy with deep blue eyes makes his way towards me. He leaves his group of whispering friends. His blonde hair is blowing in the wind. Grinning at me like we have known each other for years. Who is he? God his eyes are dreamy. Stop Katniss. I need to focus, I have no time for friends, or boyfriends...

You need to look after Prim. You know how Mother is now. After Father left when I was 11, mother went into deep depression. A year ago we managed to pull her out, mainly by Prim begging and crying constantly. She pulled through, but turned to alcohol. Considering her brothers an alcoholic, Mother thought since he still has a life she could too.

She was completely wrong. When Mother isn't working in the hospital, she drinks, and drinks. When she's drunk, she can get, erm.. Violent... Prim comes to me crying at some of the things she has had yelled at her. Mother cannot stand me, she says I look to much like Father, and how she hates him, and me too. It used to bother me, I've gotten used to, just her second nature.

That's why I need to look after Prim, I have no time for other Friends that's why I need to get away before anything happens. I can't have more people depending on me. Its only been me and Prim since I was 11. 5 years later, I still don't think I'm ready to move on. I can't let this charming boy effect me...

I turn around and slam into a angry looking girl. She now wears her lunch all over the front of her expensive looking top. It causes my books to fall on the floor, and the boy comes rushing over and helps me pick them up. The brunette girl who I ran into is giving a the death glare while her friends try and clean her 'organic' chicken casserole and bean soup off her shirt.

"I'm so sor..." I begin to apologise.

"Don't you ever come near me again you disgusting poor rat!" She yells at me. "I've had enough of your type in our district! Go away no one wants you here!" The whole lunch room has frozen. Some people stare in shock. Other sit there giggling.

I've had enough of all this. I have known these people for years! We have grown up together and they treat me like this. They have no clue what I go through! I get this all the time. A different bitch each day! Always having a go at me. It is nether their faults.

The brunette turns to her friends thinking she's had the last word, well not this time. "What gives you the right to talk to me like that! What have I done to you?" Slowly she turns on her heels "I started to apologise, its not my fault you have no flipping manners!" She did not expect me to say that.

Next thing I know she's sitting on top of me and slapping me across the face. I try and push her off me. She won't budge. I kick my feet but that doesn't even work.

"Stop moving rat." She spits at me. "Let me finish you off"

"Katniss! Katniss, look at me!" The boy with blue eyes is calling me. How does he know my name? I never seen him before.

"Katniss come on we need to go" a deep growling voice slurs in my ear. "I'm here to take you and Prim."

I open my eyes and its not the vicious brunette from the lunch room but my Uncle pinning me down.

"Katniss stop moving. Sit still for one second will you!" Haymitch snarls. I stop moving at look at him. His hairs still the same, and he's just as drunk as ever. "I need to take you and Prim with me to district 12. Your Mother is not well enough to look after you anymore. She can't cope."

Finally we have a chance to escape! Uncle Haymitch and Aunt Effie can look after us now, we can have a safe place to stay. No more worrying if Mother will snap and hurt Prim, she can be safe!

Pulling him into a big embrace "Thank you uncle Haymitch! Thank you, I was so scared for Prim. We need to go! She might wake up. She won't let us leave then!" I start shaking and climb off my bed really quickly.

I go round the room packing all the things Prim I need. My hunting jacket, Prim's teddy from Dad, slowly my backpack fills up with our stuff. I need to pack some clothes before she wakes up. Nothings fitting in the bag! "Arggh" I moan, trying to fit my clothes in this bag!

Haymitch comes over and puts his hand on my shoulders, "Calm Down sweetheart! I won't let anything happen to you or Prim" I sigh "Look Effie can buy you new clothes just grab anything you can't leave behind. I will go wait up Prim, meet me down stairs in 5 minutes max." Haymitch stumbles out of the room.

I wonder if aunt Effie even knows that he's here, it doesn't seem to be her type of thing. Kidnap. Well I suppose not really, our Mothers not capable of looking after us, so we are going to our closet family members. Finally I get a new chance of life. A new start at school, I don't need to worry about Prim all the time.

I grab my bag and tiptoe down the hallway. I see the front door is left a jar. Haymitch is sitting in a car with a very sleepy Prim.

"Its alright little duck" I say. "Your safe now, no more worrying, just sleep." I say while holding her to my chest. We settle down into the back of the car. While Haymitch climbs into the front with a young boy with deep green eyes and stunning good looks sits in the drivers seat.

Haymitch mumbled something along the lines of "Drive you moron" and the car starts speeding down the road. "We are driving to district 5 then catching the train Sweetheart." Haymitch announces.

"We didn't want mother dearest to remember a car so I got Finnick to come with me to 5 so we could rent a car. Go to sleep now, there is no need for you to be awake. Your safe now." My uncle reminds me, before taking a swig out of a bottle of what can only be alcohol.

I sigh and rest my head on Prim's shoulder. Whilst we drive I stare out of the window and wonder what district 12 will be like. What if everyone hates me there too? I guess I will keep to myself and not cause trouble. I will just wait till monday.

When I wake up I'm lying in a bed in a room I've never seen. Where's Prim? What has Mother done to her? I sit up straight and remember I'm safe now. This is probably Haymitch and Effie's house. I release the breath I never knew I held. Prim is fine.

Slowly I find the alarm clock on the side of the bed, it reads 10am. Haymitch and that boy, Finnick must of carried us onto the train. It feels like the longest I've slept in months.

I notice a note on the dressing table which is placed in the corner of the room.

Katniss,

Help your self to the clothes in the wardrobe they should fit, eat anything from the fridge. I've gone to signup Prim into school, then take her to my friends house to meet his daughter. Finnick who you met last night will be over around 12 to take you out to meet people. Haymitch says to trust him. Be back by 10, your dinner will be in the oven. Lots of love,

Effie xx

P.s. Please look after yourself

Great now I have to spend the day with some complete stranger. And if I'm correct he's going to introduce me to all his friends! Great what happened to keeping to my self. After everything Haymitch has done for me I suppose I will have to trust his judgement. How bad can this Finnick be?

In the wardrobe are lots of different clothes mainly dresses that will suit my figure, all my size. Great I'm going to be Effie"s barbie doll for her to dress up.

I grab a lose fitting green top and pull on some black skinny jeans. Fix my hair into my normal braid and stomp down stairs. I find the kitchen easily and make a chicken club sandwich. This house is massive. I forgot Aunt Effie is event organiser. She's the best in Panem, but she's is normally away. That must also be why we are here, to keep uncle Haymitch company.

Effie was distraught 10 years ago when she found out she couldn't have kids. So I guess looking after me and Prim make up for that hole in her heart.

I hear someone knocking on the front door. It must be finnick, I sigh and grab my coat and the money Haymitch left on the side for me. I open the door I see a boy and girl waiting on the door step.

"Hello. You must be Finnick the boy I saw last night?" I say, while gesturing for them to come inside.

"Dreaming about me where you. Let me guess, I'm the star of your dreams, the one you wish to marry.." He starts but the girl hits his arm " ouch Annie what was that for!"

"Finnick leave her alone, I think what she means is that you where the one driving her here last night, not that she dreams about you" Annie informs him. While Finnick walks to his car stroking his arm.

I reach my hand out to her "Thanks for that. Hi, I'm Katniss." She squeals and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm Annie, I'm so glad to meet you! Haymitch has given us strict orders to look after you!" She says and let's me go. "Finnick lives next door, if your wondering how we know him. And Effie helped decorate his house when he first moved here years ago."

Oh that makes sense not only does Effie love organising advents but she's also an interior designer.

Then Annie pulls me by the hand and is leading me towards Finnick's house. Actually just like Haymitch and Effie's home, its to big to be called a house, its more like a mansion.

"Come on Katniss, the others are dying to meet you!"


	2. Chapter 2

As Annie half leads, half drags me towards Finnick's house. I have a few seconds to gather my thoughts. Annie is mumbling on about how she needs more girl friends and how I'm going to fit in perfectly.

Will I? From what I've gathered Finnick and Annie are excited I'm here, but what if this is some deal Haymitch has worked out? What if they don't like me? Who are these people who's opinion strangely matters to me before I've even met them?

Finnick's house is just as big as Haymitch and Effie's and from the little i know about Finnick, Effie has designed his home to match his personality perfectly. The house has 3 floors and a basement according to Annie. A stunning marble fountain welcomes us as walk towards the front of the house. Annie stops as we reach the staircase leading inside.

"Finn, go inside and find the others. Katniss and I will be inside in a minuet." Annies shoos him inside, then turns her attention back to me.

"Before we go in there i should warn you about Jo. She may come across... Rather.. In your face, rude and a complete bitch." Annie explains. "Just give her a chance, she will warm to you. From all the stories Haymitch has told Finn and I, you two will get on perfectly."

"Thank you for the heads up" I smile back, trying to hide the amusement. Ive only known Annie 5 minuets and she is someone I can imagine being friends with.

Im already hoping District 12 is going to be better than my life before. I do not have to worry about Prim's safety constantly, she will be fed and clothed. I can finally act like the 16 year old I am. As un-Katniss like as it sounds I'm looking forward to making friends and having a laugh for once.

Annie opens the door and gestures for me to walk inside. My eyes scan the grand staircase that takes majority of the room. The whole place is marble white and it looks like nothing is an inch out if place. However, just like my nee home, this house also feels so welcoming.

"FINNICK!" Annie yells as she walks around the door and closes it firmly.

"Everyones out the back in the cabin Ann. Take Katniss out there and I will be out in 10." Finnick yells from a room too our left.

Annie once again grans my hand and leads me through the house and into the garden. Once outside we walk down the back of what seems to be the garden and into the shade of the woods that I know my uncle and Finnick's parents own acres of. As we walk into the more sheltered area, i see the cabin Finnick must of been talking about. It looks around the same size as the 2 roomed apartment my sister, mother and i shared previously.

Inside a brunette girl with short hair sits on a sofa, joined by a face who looks very familiar. Annie marches straight in and the girl turns around.

"Katniss, this is Johanna. Jo, meet Haymitch's niece Katniss." Annie introduces us. I suddenly understand the warning I received earlier when Johanna gives me a look over.

"I wonder if shes as brainless as her uncle makes her out to be" Jo snorts while waiting for the boy to turn around. I roll my eyes to her remark and Annie gives me a sympathetic glance.

"Then the sour grape, sitting in front of us is.." I cut out what shes saying as he turns around. I cannot believe its taken me this long to realise. My old best friend. My only friend is sitting on the sofa in front of me.

"Hey catnip" Gale says halfway through Annie's introduction. The puzzled looks on Annie's and Jo's faces says it all.

"You two know each other?" Johanna accuses.

"Hello Gale, long time no see." I exclaim. Once again ignoring Johanna's comments.

I havent seen Gale since our fathers died. His father had been best friends with mine and my uncle. The 3 of then grew up together. So after the car accident that killed them in 4, Gales mother decided to move back too 12 where both our families originated. So I haven't heard a word about Gale for 5 years.

He gets off the sofa and pulls me into a friendly hug. I instantly return it. Ive missed Gale. I wonder if he still hunts like our fathers would allow us todo on sundays.

"Isnt this reunion warming. I think I'm going to get all emotional on you." Finnick gushes as he approaches the sofa. I pretend not to notice the way he brushed against Annie as he sat.

I go and sit down next to Johanna on the empty spot on the sofa. Im still a bit wary around this girl, despite the warnings.

"Kittykat, we hope you dont mind pizza as thats what we are ordering tonight. Your uncles treating us" Finnick smiles at the irritation my new nickname brings.

"Yeah I'm not a fussy eater. I'll eat what ever." I reply. I wonder if this is what everyday is like. Chilling at Finnick's, eating pizza, just having a laugh.

"Thats fine" Annie insures "we can just wait for.." Once again Annies cut-off as someone opens the door.

"Sorry Im late guys, i had to work a double shift at the bakery this morning" Immediately my eyes lock with his blue ones. His blonde hair once again falling in his eyes. The look of familiarity seems to cross his face too.

Before anyone can introduce us, I realise that Im looking right into the eyes of the boy i dreamt about last night. And the scarier thing is, it seems like he knows me from somewhere as well...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hello, thank you for the reviews so far, this is second fanfic so please no hate. If you want anything to happen, or have any ideas toward how this stories going to go please feel free to share. Thanks for reading...**

"Katniss, as I was just saying this is Peeta Mellark" Annie confirms what i was dreading. Shyly he glances away. I also turn my attention to someone else.

"Great now you can order me some grub. Im starving." Johanna moans. She throws what looks to be a pizza menu at Finnick.

It takes Peeta a few seconds to decide where to sit. You can tell from the puzzling look in his eyes. He's not sure if he should sit next to me or not.

From the corner of my eye I see Johanna move. "Peeta, look you can sit here." She says while motioning to the gap between us. Looks like she also noticed the awkwardness between us.

"Right next to Katniss and I!" Johanna smirks. The way she pauses after my name is sounding like shes trying to imply something more.

"Thank you for being so considerate Jo" Peeta manages whilst shooting her a look. Johanna beams a grin in response.

Jo and Annie start mumbling about what movie we are going to watch, while the boys talk about some upcoming basketball game.

Peeta looks exactly like he did in my dream. Dreamy blue eyes, that seem to grab my attention every time he glances my way. And the curve of his lip and hes concentrating on team tactics. The pale blue shirt he is wearing hugs his muscles in all the right places. Don't even get me started on his blonde hair..

"Katniss!" Annie hisses. Crap! Shes caught me staring. "Come on I think the pizzas arrived." She mumbles something to Finnick about returning soon.

Once we get out of ear shot Annie looks likes shes going to explode.

"OMG! I cant believe I didn't think of it sooner! You and Peeta would make the cutest couple ever!" She says without breathing.

Crap.. What have I gotten myself into! I didn't come here to date! I just wanted a better life for Prim. Ive never had a boy friend before. Why would a boy like Peeta be interested in a girl like me anyway..

"He was totally checking you out when he walked in" Annie squeals. "It was like a moment from a movie. Everyone in the room noticed! Why else would Johanna treat you like that. She was messing with you both." She starts giggling.

"And don't hide the fact you where totally staring at him in there! Like what you see?"

"Annie it was nothing.." I try to say

"Dont start any of that madam. I know what I saw! Wait untill I tell Finn!" Gosh Annies very over dramatic.

"Theres no need to tell Finnick anything... Nothings going on, I've only just met him!" I announce

"Theres nothing going on yet.." Annie says with a look on her face that tells me this may all end badly...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! Guest review, yes there will be give it time. Thanks for reading ~ Bm x**

Annie and I collected the pizza and walked back to the others, while we where gone everyone had reshuffled and I ended up sitting between Gale and Peeta. Some how I found this worse than earlier.

After we watched some romance movie Annie had chosen, I had decided to walk back to Haymitchs. Little did I know Peeta lives right at the bottom of the road so he offered to walk me back. Politely I accepted.

Xxxxxx

"What do you think of everyone?" Peeta says breaking the tension.

I reply honestly "This morning I was dreading coming out. I didnt want to spend time with people I didnt know. But Im very grateful you have all welcomed me."

"Its a pleasure Katniss, Effie and Haymitch do so much for Finn its hard not to want to help them out." Peeta modestly replies.

"I feel as if I also owe you a proper introduction." Peeta says while smiling. "My name is Peeta, I hope you gathered that by now" he laughs. "My parents own the company Mellarks Bakerys" I knew his surname was familiar! "I love to paint and bake." He pauses. "Now what about you miss Everdeen, anything worth my time?" He questions

"Urmm..." What do i say? "Im used to live in district 4, I have a little sister called Prim and she means the world to me" there that should do it. He looks at me as if he was going to say more but stops himself.

"Well it has been a pleasure to meet you, Katniss. Here is where we shall depart our separate ways." He says in a big goofy manner.

"Talk to you tomorrow" he says and then he's gone. How does he do that?

"Bye then Peeta" I mutter to the shadows.

Once Ive walked up the driveway and into the house, I realise the lateness of the hour. Haymitch is sitting on the sofa while Effies in the chair.

"Shhh... Be quiet" Effie tells me while I take off my shoes and go and sit next to my Uncle.

"What do you think of the boys friends?" My uncle questions.

"Finnick and his friends where very welcoming. Annie is a very kind girl." I explain.

"Well thats okay, they have promised to take you shopping tomorrow!" Effie squeals. "You still need to fill up your wardrobe, and customise your room! And OMG we haven't gotten you a mobile phone!" Effie says this as if its the worse thing ever.

"I honestly dont need all them things Effie, I will be fine." I tell her

"Nonsense, you will not be able to communicate with your friends otherwise!" She exclaims

Since being here theres one thing I've learnt, not to disagree with Effie. She doesn't take no for an answer!

"Okay Effie, I will see what Annie and Finnick are doing tomorrow." I promise. She looks impressed, probably thought id put up more of a fight. Being here must be changing me. I kinda like not having the stress of feeding the family on my plate. Everything seems more relaxed.

The people here are a lot nice too. I really feel as if Annie and even Jo can become good friends of mine. And Finnick is a caring person and I owe him my life for getting me out of 4. He helped save Prim so he's already earned my respect.

Im really glad Gale is here, I've not seen him forever. He used to be my only friend then he left me and i was alone all on my own, no one at school liked me all used to call me names. It good to know Gale will always be here for me now.

Im not really sure what to think about Peeta. He seems so kind, he is very good looking. I bet all the girls like him. Annie seems certain he was interested.

As I go to sleep in my over sized bed, the last thought I have is about Peeta and what it would be like if he was mine...


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for your reviews they mean a lot! sorry for any spellings or grammar mistakes. As I've said before please feel free to pm me about anything you are interested in happening. Thanks :)**

**Chapter 5**

Once again I thought I was still dreaming once I woke. Peeta still starred in my dreams, but at least I have memory of meeting him. Instead of dreaming about someone I never encountered, I know this boy now, we are friends. I hope that's what we have become. Is it bad that last night I dreamt of more? No, reassure myself that it's because I've never had any friends before. I've always been on my own, just me and Prim. It must be because I've had my childhood taken from me, and that he's just being nice and showing me attention.

Not that I wouldn't mind starting something with Peeta. He is a very attractive, smart and charming boy. I would have been stupid not to notice the way his shirt hugs his muscled figure perfectly, or the way the muscles in his arm rippled and he reached across me to reach the pizza.

The sound of the phone downstairs is what finally snaps me out of my daze. After a few rings I realize that Effie must be out with Prim, so I take it as my cue to go downstairs and see who it is now. Pulling on the plush dressing gown that way hanging on the back of my door, I stop to get the phone. Who calls at this hour!

"Hello" I moan into the phone. When I see its broad day light outside, I figure out that I'm not going back to sleep anytime soon. It must be around 10 o'clock. I never sleep this late! The fact I only woke up once last night from a nightmare is a miracle itself.

"Katniss sweetie! I hope you slept well" my aunt's voice replied. With a grunt from me she carried on. "Finnick and Annie will be around again today. They said that they will take you shopping so you can get everything you need. It would be wise of you to get the mobile phone we talked about last night." She paused. "From what Haymitch and Primrose have said I take it the clothes in your wardrobe are very different to what you would usually wear." Yes, I don't think I have ever willingly worn a dress or something that looks like it came straight out of Barbie's wardrobe! "my friend Cinna has his own shop in town and between himself and Annie they are to choose you a new wardrobe that is deemed suitable here." I guess that's an improvement from what my aunts chose for me.

"Thank you Effie" I reply quickly, trying to sound as grateful as I could.

"no problem sweetie, I have set up everything with school and you are to start tomorrow. Go and see your Uncle before you leave and he will give you the money you need. Have a great time Katniss and I will see you later" and then she was gone.

My aunt always has such good intentions but she can be very clueless sometimes. I think that's why my uncle fell in love with her to begin with as she always puts others before herself, just like my uncle does.

After I marched back upstairs and found clothes that will not make me look horrendous, I go and tie my hair up in its usual braid. I walk downstairs and see that the clock on the wall states that it is half 11, I assume Annie and Finn will be round soon. After looking around the bottom story of the house, I find my uncle locked up in some room which I can imagine that it is used as the bar when Effie throws parties.

With a bottle of beer in his hand my uncle Haymitch greets me. "Decided it's time to get up have you sweetheart" he grumbles. Even though I know Haymitch is messing with me it still annoys me.

"Not that you would have noticed but I'm going out actually." I reply sharply. In return I simply receive a look that says well done, I glance down and gather that what I'm wearing isn't really sleepwear.

"Here" he says while handing me a brown paper bag. What is it now? "Effie thought it would be wise for you to have a bag to put your things in while you go shopping so she found this in her wardrobe or something. Apparently it's the best she could do short notice." I open the brown bag and see that Effie has placed an over the shoulder Prada bag, with the tags still on.

Just like Effie to always have the latest clothes, handbags and shoes. I must admit that she has taken the fact I'm not that girly into consideration. Since I have been here I already feel as if I have been spoilt more then I deserve. No one has been nicer to me ever since father died. I am so glad Haymitch came when he did.

"Thank you so much Haymitch" I walk over and give him a hug which is very unlike me. "I never expected any of this." I admit.

"Nothing but the best for my girls" my uncle replies. "Inside is some money for you, feel free to get whatever phone you want, buy lunch, do whatever. Just hurry up and leave me to drink." I simply mutter one more goodbye before I run out the room and find the kitchen. I have been too occupied getting ready to eat. My stomach starts rumbling so I sort through the food in the kitchen and find something that fills my appetite. Just as I'm about to take e a bite out of my chicken club sandwich the doorbell rings.

"Thanks Annie" I curse under my breath. I push my sandwich in the fridge, grab my bag and shoes and walk towards the door.

"Hell…." I start. "Peeta what are you doing here?" Peeta stands in front of me his blonde hair dripping in the rain, his hair has small droplets forming and his top has turned a darker shade of green.

"There's been a change of plans, grab your coat I'll explain on the way.."

**End of chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Please excuse any grammar errors. Please review it means alot. _**

**_Chapter 6_**

Before even thinking I'm running after Peeta, to the white land rover on the side of the road. Once I climb in to the passenger's side I realise I should have brought a coat or umbrella as it doesn't look like the sunny weather from yesterday will return. The second Peeta shuts his door the engine starts and we are already out the driveway.

"Where are Finnick and Annie?" I demanded. Oh no I hope nothing bad has happened to Annie she seemed like such a sweet caring girl. And Finnick with his charming good looks. What if they were in an accident? A car crash? As all the bad thoughts keep running through my head Peeta finally snaps me out of my daze.

"Katniss..KATNISS!" I turn to him and he carries on. "Nothing bad has happened with them." He pauses "well nothing that you need to worry about at the moment. Something just came up with Finnick and Jo. So Gales taken Annie to Mags."

Who is Mags? Is she someone from school, her aunt or grandmother? A family member? Peeta sees my confusion. "I will explain that another time." He releases a long sigh and focuses on the road. I feel like something's going unspoken between us. So I try and make conversation.

"You drew the short straw then?" I ask raising my eyebrows. I doubt many boys wish to go shopping on the weekend. I dont even want to go.

"Actually I offered to take you. Gale said he would come back to take you later but I insisted. I didn't have any plans this afternoon, so I would love to spend the day getting to know you." He just being nice I reassure myself. Probably feels guilty, can't say I blame him.

"Are you hungry" Peeta asks. Just as I'm am going to say no my stomach rumbles. Seems like it misses its club sandwich sitting in the fridge. "I will take that as a yes" he smirks. "your just in luck, I needed to pop by the bakery on our way to the shops."

"yeah sorry about that looks like skipping meals does actually make you hungry"

"Look no worries the bakery is just around the corner. I needed to stop by and tell father I wont be coming round for dinner later." Peeta explained. "I can grab us a bite to eat then, have any favourites?" I shake my head and hr continues "oh, well i will surprise you "

Peeta turns down the next avenue and drives straight past the old warn building that states its 'Mellarks Bakery' then has a small sign saying in business since 1869. Thats an awful long time. Surely they must be good to have stayed open all this time.

Just as im about to question Peeta about where hes taken me. The roads look suddenly familiar. As we start to drive down the dusted back roads i realise this must be the back entry for the bakey. Why does it all look so familiar? Ive only been to district 12 once before and that was months before father had died.

Peeta is making his way to the door of the bakery in the small storm thats been brewing all morning. His hairs started curling in the nape of his neck and his usually blonde hairs turned darker. His white tshirt clinging to his defined figure complements his look. Just before I look away Peeta glances my way.

Crap! Hes caught me staring! What shall I do! Whilst either of us dare to break eye contact the man i assume to be Peeta's father appears and pulls his son in for a hug.

They quickly go inside and I'm still shocked on what happened. I saw something in Peetas eyes as he looked at me. It was all pretty intense, he's probably gathered I was checking him out. But that look he gave me. Its enough to make a girl turn into a puddle.

I dont realise how long im sitting there thinking about Peeta but he frightens me as he slams the truck door shut.

"Sorry about that. I rarely see my father alone any more and we had a few things to discuss. I hope you didnt mind." He apologises

"Dont worry. Its the least i can do considering you have changed your plans to take me out." I blush

"Lets hit the road then" he hands me the brown bag he brought back with him "for you madam" he does a little bow and smirks.

I mutter a thanks and turn beet red. Crap! How does he do this to me. His grin brings on my famous scowl.

"Quit moaning and eat up woman." He laughs and drives off.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"This our destination" Peeta stops right in front of a small store that would give Victoria Beckham's wardrobe a run for its money. The clothes lining the rales all look like one of a kinds. Nothing inside looks like all the similar clothes all the other shops displayed on our way here. Even from the distance you could see the detail stitched on these clothes.

I just stand there shocked. None of these clothes will ever look good on my petite figure. Just as I'm going to make a run for it Peeta realise and grabs my hand.

"Oh no you dont." He warns. He turns me to face him and i notice that look in his eyes again. "Together?"

Looking up at him I nod not trusting myself to speak. Still holding hands we turn to the shop.

"One.." Peeta starts mumbling

"Two" I repeat

"Three" Peeta finishes and drags me inside without anymore discussion.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thanks for reviews. Even the hate is always helpful. Please excuse grammar and spellings. Sorry its only a short chapter. Thanks x_**

Chapter 7

"And you must be Katniss?" A voice behind us startles me. I turn around a find a man who must be in his 30s, still waiting for an answer.

"Hi Cinna! Its been such a long time, hows Portia and Rue? I apologise i havent been round in ages." Peeta sighs, as if theres some hidden knowledge in that statement. "Katniss this is Cinna, Effies friend" Peetas usual grin has returned and hes looking at me again.

"Hello, my aunt sent me here" i mutter quietly to Cinna. They begin to chuckle. Cinna leads me into a room in the back.

"Katniss, from what I've heard you are not going to like what I'm about to do but i need you to trust me." He looks up at me and smiles a warm and friendly smile. "Im going to need you to not moan about anything im putting on you until you've seen it on. They may look awful but still go with it." With out wanting to sound rude,i just knod my head. Ugh. I hate dresses! And skirts.

Where has Peeta gone? Isnt he supposed to be making sure I'm alright? Ugh I give up. I think im nearly at the stage were I don't care if if he dressed me in a clown suit. At least then Peeta might notice me!

Talk of the devil and he will appear. Peeta stands in the door way looking rather angry. Gosh hes cute when hes angry. It makes his strong jawline stand out. Katniss snap out of it! I warn myself.

Peeta marches over to Cinna, I can hear him muttering about it all being his fault. He leans down to Cinna whose sitting in a chair opposite me.

I can tell by Cinnas face, that Peeta does not bare good news. Both of the men standing before me look furious. I wonder whats wrong. I really hope it isnt my fault...

"Change of plans. Peeta go call Haymitch and fill him in, Katniss your going to hate this even more but I have no other choice." Cinna looks devastated.

Peeta wonders off to the main shop while Cinna leads me through a door I didn't even realise was there a minuet ago. We go up the small stair case and into the room at the top.

Inside is a row of mirrors, and clothes hung everywhere. They are amazing! I have never been this amazed by clothes. Cinna works wonders. Why are they not downstairs with everything else?

"Katniss, you will not understand this but your going to have to step out of your comfort zone." Cinna says calmly. I start to feel like I'm regretting coming out today...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over 2 hours later Cinna has given me over two months worth of clothes and instructions to wear what with what. Im never allowed to wear the same clothes twice, and I must always wear the clothes Cinna has designed.

Peeta and I are sitting in a local cafe, that he swears by. Ive ordered a coffee and a small cake and hardly drunk any of it. Peet keeps looking up at me from across the table. Every time he tries to start a conversation I only talk where I'm needed to.

I just don't understand whats going on today. What could of changed from me and Peeta standing outside Cinnas together, to him getting a phone call. It just doesn't make sense why am I being treated this way?

"Katniss" Peeta reaches across the table and grabs my hand. "We need to go, we have something to tell you."

We walk out of the shop still hand in hand. Neither of us realising but never letting go of the other. Its almost as if I will lose him if I let go.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With in an hour we are all sitting at Finnick's. They are all refusing to tell me whats going on until whoever we are waiting for arrives. Gale is sitting there silently, even Johanna's being nice to me! What is wrong with everyone!

When my uncle comes stumbleing in thats when I loose it. "WHAT IS GOING ON!" I yell glaring at Peeta. Everyone stays quiet. "You have been acting weird since that phone call! Can someone please tell me whats going on" Ive ended up standing in the middle of the room with everyone around me.

All eyes turn to Peeta and Haymitch. "Are you telling her or am I boy?" Haymitch questions. Peeta nods.

"Very well then. Sit down sweetheart its along story..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"We haven't exactly been honest with you Katniss" Peeta starts "the thing is this district, it isn't as it all seems. It's not the exact safe haven we have made it out to be." He glances at the others for help.

"As it is such a small place, gossip travels quickly" Finnick continues "and certain families hold a lot of power around here. People like to believe what they hear. And are easily... erm" Finnick pauses and looks at Johanna.

"Controlled" she snorts "that's defiantly the word to describe what happens around here." She looks pissed off. "Look, Coriolanus Snow is an extremely powerful man. Not only is he the President of many organizations and companies he is very high up when it comes to the government." Johanna explains with a look that is quite comforting. Who would have known? Johanna has feelings like the rest of us!

"People tend to joke that if we left Panem and became an independent country Snow would no doubt be our president." Gale snarls. "Whatever Snow says happens. If not others suffer."

"Okay, thanks for the thumbs up. I will make sure nothing happens." I tell them. It's good that they have told me. I would hate to be 'controlled' as Jo explained it.

Everyone in the room is looking at each other. All of them trying to avoid eye contact with me, their gazes finally settle on Haymitch. Who has been silently sitting next to me.

"Katniss, listen to everything I have to say before you react." My uncle asks. I simply nod and turn to face him, so my back is facing Peeta who is sitting on my other side.

"Majority of us in this room are all being controlled by Snow in one way or another. Take Finnick for example, he went off the rails a few years ago after his family won the lottery. His parents had already had more money than they ever needed but still they became wealthier. All their attention turned to money and not there only son. Leaving Finnick to fend for himself. Eventually they completely abandoned him, leaving him with a massive sum of money in his bank and a house. Of course Snow knew all of this was going on, and expected Finnick to carry on with his masquerade he created himself whilst rebelling. Due to Finnick's good looks he was already a ladies man, but his flirtatious manner topped it all off. Snow took advantage of all of this and he makes Finnick... sleep around" my jaw drops and I gasp. What a horrible thing. How twisted is this man? "Clearly at first Finnick objected and maintained a normal life not caring if anyone knew his business. Then walks in Annie. Her father is a strict man who works away often, also leaving Annie to fend for herself. Once Annie and Finnick started dating Snow finally had leverage to hold against Finnick." Haymitch finishes up, I am so shocked I can't even move. "And that kids is how Coriolanus Snow works."

I glance over to Annie and Finnick and feel privileged to know the real them, and thankful to how easily they have let me into their group. I do not even know how they function.

"Why do I sense that it's not all of it?" I demand I turn to look at Peeta but realized as the stories gone on I've managed to end up in his lap! How embarrassing! Wait a second he's got his arms wrapped around me. Crap! What is going on today?

As I turn red as a poppy I shuffle closer to my uncle and face Peeta. The second I'm out of his arms I feel like something's missing. It's like part of me was taken with him. Stop. I need to focus this is serious. I turn to look into Peeta's eyes.

With a sigh he answers me "I am so sorry Katniss. I have not managed to keep away from you and have drawn people's attention towards us. You see, at school we have clicks and groups, it's all ranked on the social ladder, at the top there's the tributes and the victors. Everyone at school is supposed to look up to us as we are "higher" than them. The victors consist of Finnick, Johanna, Annie, Gale, myself and now you." I see the pain in his eyes as he continues, "due to the status issue, we are not supposed to show others lower than us anything more than the necessary. Trust me none of us wanted it to be like this, and because of this we are sort of famous in this district, we all have qualities that attract others hence why Snow needs us at his dispense. So being with you alone, and in a very public place is suggesting more than it actually was. One of the girls in a click below spotted us together and instantly reacted to it badly saying looks like another Victors "taken". It just happens that this girl's father was one of Snows media producers and people have been taking pictures of us all afternoon." I think the only thing I got out of that was that Peeta said it was a struggle keeping away from me. Does he have feelings for me too?

"Brainless I don't think you fully understand what your uncle and lover boy other there are implying" Johanna accuses. "Snows not going to be happy, if he finds out that you two are not an official couple, pft not yet anyway" she mutters the last remark "he will look like a fool if people see how easily Brainless has moved up the social ladder. People will start complaining about how a new girl can overwrite what has been set in families for years. This social ladder isn't just a school thing it carries on afterwards as well. However if Snow introduces her as his new Victor, a winner and not just some new girl, he can sell it. Brainless look, we need to find you a talent. A reason for you to be hanging out with us in the first place, it's great that you live here, in the victors village, yeah I know funny right our group was named after the richest part in the district" she snorts "but most of all you and Peety are going to have to keep up your relationship for appearances." Johanna smirks.

I realize how much trouble I'm in if I fail this all. I guess it's not just my reputation that's on the line here, it everyone's.

Annie, who has been sitting silently with tears running down her petite face glances over to me realizing I'm not truly understanding it all. "Katniss these games don't just end when we finish school. This is your life now. You and Peeta are going to be a couple." She has a small smile on her face.

I realize that I'm in this for good. I understand it now. Peeta and I are going to have to convince everyone that we're in love…

**Sorry about any mistakes, please review and leave any comments or views toward it. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Please ignore all spelling mistakes and grammar. As i have not checked through properly. **

Chapter 9

After what seems like ages the 'Victors' have gone over everything possible and left we with a headache. After spending ages deciding on what my talent would be, Jo and Gale went inside to research ways could I make it known. It has been along time since I have sung in front of anyone. Im not even sure i sound okay.

While this was all being organised I had some time to gather my thoughts. Do I like Peeta? How is this all going to complicate our relationship? And what was he meaning when he said that he couldnt keep away from me? These are the things that matter to me at the moment but i bet only time will be able to tell what will happen.

Annie and Finnick have been setting up a fake date for me and Peeta so we know 'how to act'. Jo added a comment about not needing it and that we are half way there but I just rolled my eyes and scowled. As from tomorrow we needed to look like we have an unbreakable bond and I need to look and act just like the group.

The 'Victors' are apparently very different to the group of friends I have surrounding me. Finnick Odair, the living definition of a sex god. The girls describe him as sex on legs, Finnick still has the flirtatious manor but its tripled. Apparently he is a Jock and plays many sports. But is team leader for swimming. And his 'Victor' talents are swimming and modelling... No surprise there then.

Annie on the other hand is a pianist and good one at that. She is the female swim team leader and also is surprisingly on the cheer squad. Annie however still is the kind and bubbly person around others but is louder and more out going according to Finn.

Most surprisingly Jo is head cheerleader. No she isnt a bubbly blond airhead they usually seem to be. She is still as scary and bitchy with a demanding attitude which tells you not to mess with whats hers. But apparently if you ever walk in to a drama lesson or club Johanna could convince anyone to think anything as in that way shes the master of deception.

Gale is more of a cold and mysterious man when it comes to school. He is the jock/rockstar type boy. With his football career and many other sports just like Finnick he is a girl magnet. The rockstar boyband thing just tops it off. Gale is the lead guitarist and vocalist in a band called the miners with 2 other boys.

Most surprisingly Peeta is one of district 12s best artists and has been for many years. He seems to be perfect at everything when it comes to school. Top class everything. Most popular jock in the school (liked by boys and girls). Captain of the Football squad and apparently much more. Seems like this ones a real keeper.

I honestly do not know how they do this. It seems like so much to fit my head around but I have no other choice. It has to be this way.

After an hour of briefing with the crew Haymitch explains how tomorrow I will need to come across likeable, but not a push over. Someone to root for. So far he says I have as much charm as a dead slug. What use I'm going to be.

"BRAINLESS!" Johanna's screams snap me out of my daze. I look around and see that different situations have been set out around the room.

"Right Kittykat and Peet sit in the car." Finnick demands. I can see how the sofa is set out like the front of Peeta's car. "As you will be travelling to school together I suggest we start with the basics.

I sit in the passengers seat and Peeta stops me and hold out my door for me to climb in. Then walks round the otherside and climbs in himself. As he is 'driving' he keeps a hand rested gently on my knee. The gesture feels so natural its as if we aren't trying.

Next he jumps away to open my door and help me out on the other side. I roll my eyes and take his hand.

"Great. You two keep holding hands now show us how you would walk to your lockers." This time its Annie barking orders.

Once again neither Peeta or I realised we where still holding hands and he quickly pulls me closer and holds me tight.

"I am so sorry about all this." He dreamily mumbles in my ear, and my mouth mets into a gaze like smile.

As we realised everyones just watched that intimate gesture we move apart with furious blushes from ear to ear.

"Thats a brilliant example of what to to Peeta!" Annie praises. I think she just feels bad that we haven't had anytime to talk about it, as in just us. Alone.

Soon after a few more remarks are made we decide to call it a night. With Haymitch leaving around 2 hours ago, Peeta offers to take me home again. If course I don't object, wanting to spend some time alone with him.

We leave Finnick's and start the walk along the massive driveway. I realise whats going to happen before it does. One second I'm walking along the driveway then the next thing my foot treads awkwardly on the gravel and my foot slips. Before I land face first on the ground I am caught by Peeta who sets me back on my feet, but not releasing my hand.

Neither of us speaks a word until we get to my front door.

"Thanks for not letting me fall" I thank while his dreamy blue eyes look into my grey eyes.

"I'll never let you fall Katniss. I will always be here." Peeta promises. And don't ask my why but in this moment that promise mean the whole world to me. Everything else is blown out of the picture.

"You promise?" I ask in a tiny voice that sounds so foreign.

The look in his eyes as he replies "Always" Is what finally confirms it.

I dont know who leans in first but all I can think about now is how Peeta Mellark is standing here and the way his lips feel against my own...

Please review anything positive or negative it all helps.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for any mistakes. I started writing this quite late at night from my phone. I will try and get a 'neater' version up soon. Please leave a comment/review. ~BM**

Chapter 10

I've just kissed Peeta Mellark! Peeta. MELLARK! Omg he is so dreamy and perfect. The way he rested one hand against my hip and the other on cheek. It just felt so natural! Tomorrow is going to be awkward.

Wait, what if that kiss was all for show? What if he was practising for tomorrow? I am so confused. I hardly know him and he has me wrapped around his finger. Not that I am ever gonna tell him that!

Quickly I take a shower and get changed. Looking at the clock in my room I see that it has been over an hour since Peeta left me feeling completely confused. I get changed for bed in some comfortable pyjamas and try to get some sleep.

Its been such a busy day I honestly have learnt so many things I am worried I will mess everything up. What if I ruin anything.

Worried thoughts circle round and round my head, until everything goes black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Up up up! It's a big big big day!" Effie squeals from outside my room.

Ugh. I growl and turn over. Glancing at my bedside clock I remember I have my first day of school! Crap!

I look and see its 7. Good enough time to try and get ready. I walk over to the death trap called my wardrobe. Focusing really hard must pay off, as I remember what Cinna suggested I should wear for first day back.

I quickly find the skin tight dark blue jeans and an even tighter pink top, with a revealing cut. I find a black leather jacket already hung up on the door and decide to try it.

As soon as I'm dressed i hear a knock at my door.

"Katniss, dear. I was wondering if you would like me to help with your makeup." My aunt warmly asks. She sticks her head around the door and gasps. "Darling you look amazing!" She gushes.

After she sits me down and rubs some cream on my face. She declares that there is no need for foundation or blusher. So as she attacks my eyes with eyeshadow, eyeliner and mascara I realise how grateful I am to have her in situations like this.

I decide to have my hair down for a change and pull out my normal braid. The thick curls surround my face and I use my fingers to comb them neatly. I look up and see my reflection in the mirror and I cannot believe what I'm looking at. The girl looking back at me is not someone I recognise. I hope this works.

I pull on my leather jacket, some heeled boots Cinna taught me to walk in and grab a matching bag. I nearly stumble once or twice but I soon get used to the shoes and tightness of these jeans.

I notice Prim at the bottom of the stairs and smile to myself. I am so glad we got her out of there before anything ruined her innocence. Now she has a new chance of life. A new chance of hope. And I am so grateful.

I notice the little part of her shirt sticking out over her skirt and smile even bigger.

"Tuck your tail in, little duck" I tease. She turns quickly on her heels and returns my grin and quacks at me. Then as if shes just noticed what I'm wearing she does a double take and steps backward.

"Wow Katniss you look... Hot!" She giggles. Where did that come from? Oh my. Note to self: keep Prim away from Johanna.

"Thanks, look at you though Prim." She does a little turn and nearly falls. "Oops" I catch her before her leg leaves the ground.

"Is all of this for Peeta?" My sister questions. No. What? I turn bright red and realise the half of the answer is yes and Prim knows that.

"Katniss likes Peeta!" She starts singing. "I bet you like his buns!" She bursts out laughing and not like her giggles earlier but full body shaking laughter. "You know, buns. As he's a baker" gosh shes amused this morning.

I ignore her comments and turn to the kitchen and eat some cereal. It feels good to have some food first thing in the morning. Its not something I'm used to.

Prim wonders in just as I'm finishing washing up. She comes up from behind and wraps her hands around my middle and squeezes.

"How are you doing here?" I question, remembering I have hardly had anytime for her in these last few days.

"I love it hear! My new best friends coming over for a girls night soon! Aunt Effies going to book a beauty team to come and pamper us" she breathes.

"Well thats good Prim. Im sorry you had to leave all your other friends behind." I apologise. Everyone loved Prim. I may of not had any friends but she wasn't lacking in that department.

"Its okay Katniss, I understand why we had to leave. Mother wasnt very well." She sighs. We both turn as we hear a knock on the door.

Its time.

"I'll get it" and shes gone before I can decline.

I grab everything Effie brought me for school. Haymitch left me some lunch money. I gather it all together, put it in my bag.

"Katniss its you boyfriend!" Prim yells. Clearly unimpressed at how long its taken me. "You know the one with the nice buns." Then the whole body laughter happens again.

"Thanks Prim, I'm just coming. Im sure Peeta is fine by himself for one second." I mutter the last part.

This is it. I leave every part of shy, normal Katniss and embrace new Katniss. I turn the corner feeling the warmth Peeta brings to everything.

The second our eyes meet. I remember we are supposed to be pretending. I didn't even batt an eyelid when Prim called him my boyfriend.

As soon as I am close enough. He pulls me closer and wraps his arms around me. My arms automatically go to his neck and I let out an embarrassing groan. He smells amazing.

After nestling his head in my brown curls he leaves kisses all up my neck and whispers in a husky voice.

"Wow. You look..." He sighs. "I hate the fact it has to be this way. I would of preferred to do this the proper way."

He releases me and grabs my hand. We walk towards the car in silence. Then I remember what happened. Has Peeta just implied he likes me more than a friend?


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry again for any mistakes or errors. Please review**.

Chapter 11

Silence fills the car as we make our way to school. Peeta's hand once again rests on my knee. I am still trying to figure out if he likes me more than a friend or not. He is looking better than normal. His normally fitted jeans replaced with dark skinny jeans. A sweatshirt also draped over his shoulders shows he means business.

The dark blackout glasses make him look even better. I can see his sports bag slung over in the back. Must be practice day today.

He stops the car and removes his hand from my knee. I see the sign for Panem high and guess we have arrived.

"You sure about this?" He questions. Sliding down his glasses so he can look me directly in the eyes. I take a deep breath and smile.

"Sure" I say trying not to scowl. Peeta focuses back on the road and this time he grabs my hand and places it on his thigh.

As soon as I get through the gates I finally understand what they meant about this place. Not only do all students stop and turn towards Peetas car but so do teachers. We drive to the student car park and notice 3 empty spots. Either side of these places are two glamerous cars.

Finnick and annies. Finnicks car has the number plate FinnOd that goes perfectly with his black aston martin. Then Annies little silver beetle car also has her own number plate Annie04. Im guessing both cars cost almost as much as the one I'm riding in.

We pull up in the middle spot so I assume Jo and gale park either side. Peeta jumps out and walks round the front of the car to let me out. I notice all the other girls looking at him as he lifts me down by the hips. I go to grab my bag and he pulls me in for a hug.

"Everyones looking at us!" I hiss. Using this opportunity to try and be unheard.

"Are they?" Peeta questions. "I suppose I must be used to it." He murmurs calmly in my ear.

He finally lets me go and we walk round to meet Finn and Annie who are standing around Gale who's just pulled up on a motorcycle.

"Kittykat!" Finn greets me, with a kiss on the cheek. Instantly I go bright red. I also notice from the corner of my eye that Peetas got a face like thunder. Thats when he pulls me closer.

Annie comes over and half hugs me, while Peetas got an iron grip around me. Something in Peetas face already tells Gale not to try anything.

"Hi Catnip" he greets from a distance. "Peeta" he nods and smirks.

"Whats taking her so long this morning?" Annie asks referring to Jo. I assume.

"Get out my way Bitches!" Is followed by the beeping of a car horn. "Wagwan my peeps!" Jo greets us. She climbs out of her red convertible and I am shocked. She is in a tiny red skirt and a black tight top. Her hair is scraped back in a ponytail. The Johanna Mason. Dressed like. A. Cheerleader. I know I was warned but not for this.

"Talk of the Devil and she will appear" Gale groans.

"Look at you brainless. Dont scrub up bad. Its a good thing big buns over there is supposed to be all over you. His friend charade wasnt going to last this long." Jo bursts out laughing. Hysterically.

"Dont you think thats enough Jojo?" Peeta questions. With humour but also something else.

She storms off grabbing both Gale and Annie's arms murmuring about how people really need to remember whose queen bee.

Peeta drags me by the waist as we walk through all the crowds. We go to the front desk and ask for my class timetable. Of course both Finnick and Peeta charm the socks of this lady and make sure I have all my free periods with the other victors.

Xxxxxxxxx

By lunch everything is fine. I am getting extremely nasty looks off most girls. But what can I say its not everyday a new girl walks in and not only joins the victors but bags one of the boys as well.

Peeta is in all my lessons except 3, drama, music and art. In all of which are Finnick. Apparently Annie seems to be in Peetas classes.

Whilst walking to lunch from art, we hear some girls gossiping behind us.

"Did you hear about that Katpiss girl. Not only has she got Peeta. Apparently shes already had Finn and Gales her on and off fling." Finn tenses beside me and I freeze.

"I know right Delly what a slut. Everyone knows Peetas yours. Always has been." Some blonde tart says.

"Gilmmer come on lets find Clove. I bet Masons going to kill this girl if we dont get to her before. Anyone who even looks at Gales dead meat." Delly squeals.

Just as I'm about to smash the little blonde princesses in the face, Finnick grabs my arm and shakes his head.

Next I see Jo and Peeta stepout from the shadows. Stopping the girls in their tracks.

"Its a shame girls." Johanna pauses for what I'm assuming is a dramatic effect. "I think you need your facts sorting out. Gale is Katniss' cousin. Thats how she has easily you on the social ladder. Not only that, plus the fact shes prettier, smarter and more talented than both your asses put together. She is actually dating Peeta." She smirks.

"He wasnt forced to go on dates with her Del, we all know it was his bitch of a mother that set up them." She starts edging closer. Peeta luckly steps in front of her.

"Girls next time you are so privileged to be talking about a victor. I would hope you can pronounce her name properly. KatNiss incase you have difficulties." Thats when he turns around and heads towards the lunch room.

"Also you dirty blonde. Remember who I am. I can make you go even lower than the avoxs if I wish." She quickly turns on her heels and walks in the other direction to catch up with Peeta. Whilst walking she yells."Gale is mine. Touch him and you die."


	12. Chapter 12

**Please review, comment or whatever you wish. I own nothing...**

**Chapter 12**

The rest of the day goes smoothly. We all act as if the lunch incident didn't happen. Peeta and I continue to act madly in love and it seems like we have everyone convinced. At the moment I'm sitting in music enjoying my last lesson.

Gale and Finn are both in my class so luckily I am not alone. My teacher has sat us all on the floor in a circle. At the moment we are going round the class explaining why we love music and what we specialize in. Most people in this class play an instrument, apart from Finnick and I. Honestly I did not know this. We are told to get in to groups of 3 and quickly arrange a song to perform in 20 minutes.

"Katniss, can I have a word please" Miss Jones asks. She walks outside the music block and I start to follow. She stands a bit away from the music so I can hear what she has to say. "Haymitch has spoken to me. I have heard how brilliant you are at signing." She smiles brightly. "Myself and my fellow music teacher Miss Croome would love for you to help us start a school band." She smiles warmly. I take what she's saying is, I know about the real Snow, we are going to help you. Also the fact she mentioned Haymitch is her way of letting me know to trust them.

"That will be lovely Miss" I say as humbly as I can muster. She sends me back to go and work with Finn and Gale.

At first we start arguing over what song to use but then Gale finds the right song on his phone list. He quickly plays the main beat and melody so Finn and I can gather the words. Instantly I think about Peeta. It's how I feel whenever I'm near him, I don't know if I should give up or go on? Is what he feels for me real? Or is it all lies?

We are standing in front of the class waiting for Gale to start the intro. That's when I hear Finnicks deep harmonizing voice fill the room.

_"__When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for_

_When someone walks into your heart through an open door_

_When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold_

_Don't let go" _

The emotion flowing through me now is just waiting to pour out. I join Finn and we harmonize.

"_Someone comes into your world_

_Suddenly your world has changed forever_

_No, there's no one else's eyes_

_That could see into me_

_No one else's arms can lift_

_Lift me up so high_

_Your love lifts me out of time_

_And you know my heart by heart"_

This time it's me who continues. The thoughts of Peeta and I spending time together, help me have the confidence to perform this song as powerfully as it should.

_"__When you're one with the one you were meant to find_

_Everything falls in place, all the stars align_

_When you're touched by the cloud that has touched your soul _

_Don't let go"_

The first time we met at Finnick's, the way his eyes caught my attention the minuet his was within sight.

When we went shopping to Cinna's, his face when he told me I would never have to suffer alone.

The feeling I get whenever he's near.

The way he rests his hand gentlky on my knee. Or the way he pulls me closer when others are around.

His face when he said goodnight to me and gave me a goodnight kiss.

_"__Someone comes into your life_

_It's like they've been in your life forever_

_No, there's no one else's eyes_

_That could see into me_

_No one else's arms can lift_

_Lift me up so high_

_Your love lifts me out of time_

_And you know my heart by heart_

_So now we've found our way to find each other_

_So now I found my way to you_

_No, there's no one else's eyes_

_That could see into me_

_No, there's no one else's eyes_

_That could see into me_

_No one else's arms can lift_

_Lift me up so high_

_Your love lifts me out of time_

_And you know my heart by heart"_

Finnick and I finish the song together and I finally piece together all the clues he's been leaving me. I understand what everyone's been going on about this whole time.

After class I rush to find him. I wait on the courts for him to finish football practice and I have been so excited all this time.

This is it. I'm going to tell him. He will know how much he means to me. Maybe we can try this together. For real. Not for show. I take a breath and run up to hi the second he comes out of the changing rooms.

"I've worked it out" I exclaim, I run into his arms. He catches me and spins me in a circle.

"What exactly is it you have worked out?" he questions. His eyes focusing in on mine.

"You like me too." I squeal, looking up at him. Gosh he is dreamy.

"About time" he looks at me. "It took you long enough." As soon as he lets out his last word his lips crash down on mine. We stand in the rain oblivious to those around us. He likes me…


	13. Chapter 13

**_Sorry for not updating in a while. Excuse any mistakes. :)_**

**_Chapter 13_**

Instead of going back to Finns with everyone else, Peeta suggested getting some coffee. That's why we are walking past the Bakery. I am feeling so giddy. It's pathetic! I'm acting like one of those silly girls in a rom-com, on one hand I can't stand the way I'm acting but on the other I am just so excited that Peeta likes me too. I don't know how most teenage girls go through this; it's such a strong feeling. Whenever I'm near him I get butterflies, every time he touches me, even in the slightest way it makes my heart accelerates, I get little electric shocks as his fingers rub circles on the backs of my hands.

"Katniss…" gosh his voice is just so damn dreamy… "Katniss!" look at him, so yummy in his gym gear… "KATNISS!" Peeta yells. Crap, he was asking me something but I zoned out.

"Sorry, I zoned out. What did you say?" I furiously blush.

"I was saying that you need to decide what we are telling the others?" he sighs. He has a point. Are we actually dating or is it all still for show? I know how much I like him but I don't know to what extent his feelings are for me.

I take a deep breath and sigh. I'm sure the others will be able to notice the difference the second I walk through that door. "We need to tell them Peeta." I say looking down. Suddenly a bit embarrassed that it's taken me this long to admit my feelings. Jo and Annie are not going to let me live this down. I can already see their reactions.

"What is this we are exactly telling them Kat?" a smirks playing on his lips. I squat is arm, feeling so relieved that he is mine. "Okay so we walk into Finns like nothing has happened." He looks me straight into the eyes and I smile. "Let's just see how long it takes them to figure out?" he chuckles. "it's down to us, who can keep away the longest. Deal?"

"Deal" I say with a giggle. Peeta grabs my hand and pulls me back towards the car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"About time" Jo moans the second we step through the doorway.

"Sorry, but dont look at me. Its not my fault someone takes ages to get changed" I say whilst 'glaring' at Peeta trying not to laugh or smile.

"Hey, hey" he puts his hands up in a defensive way. "Even though looking this good" he points at himself "does come naturally to me. It does take some work to maintain it" Peeta glances at Finn.

"Phft" Annie smirks. "Thats exactly Finns excuse." She rolls her eyes and squats Finns arm off her thigh.

Everyone bursts out laughing, while Peeta and I move towards the empty seats.

Looks like this little bet of ours has jut gotten interesting. The only room left is next to Jo on the sofa. Peeta casually sits in the middle ignoring the fact I'm practically going to be sitting on his lap.

Just as I'm about to go and make Gale sit on the floor, Peeta gives me a look that says 'I dare you'. I automatically walk straight up to the sofa and sit in the tiny gap left and act as if thats what I planned all along.

"Right now everyones here, its time I get my grub on" Gale rubs his hands together and smiles a cheesey grin. "Pizza anyone?"

From the corner of my eye I catch Jo rolling her eye at him, but a massive smile has fought its way onto her lips.

"Really again? Is this all you eat?" I moan.

"Yes" everyone apart from Peeta replies. Of course he can cook he works in a bakery. I bet he makes his own food most nights.

I bow my head and moan. Peeta clearly decides hes bored of the rules and changes it up a bit. Very slowly his hand moves so it is very casually resting on my thigh, like Annie did to Finn I have a deep urge to smack his hand away. But that would be letting him win.

When its Jos turn to look at the menu thats being thrown around I pull my very revealing top down some more and lean over Peeta. Acting completely oblivious that my hand has fallen right above his groin.

"Hmm.." I pretend to read the menu. "I'll have what ever Jo's having." I decide and slowly move to sit back, this time closer to Peeta than I already was.

Clearly Peeta wanted payback as, when i sat down i felt something pinch my ass. With out realising i squeal. Going bright red.

"Omg Kat, dont sit on my hand." He moans pretending it was my fault and that his hand now hurts.

Gale and Finn start chuckling, but soon shut up the second they see the death glares i'm giving them.

"Right, Jo and Gale go and get the pizzas. Finn go and see if you can find a horror movie we havent watched upstairs. Kat we are going to get some duvets and pillows and stuff to make it comfy here and Peeta you are going to get all the hot chocolate stuff ready for later." Annie declare.

"Wait a sec. We are totes having a slumber party!" Finn pretends to be all girly and jumps up and down. "Ouch. What was that." Finnick starts rubbing his head. I turn in the direction the flying remote came from and see that it was Annie who threw it at him.

"Sort of" she says. "Right now everyone hurry up and lets get this show on the road." She starts shooing us out the door. "Dont forget to tell your folks your all saying here the night" she smiles her famous Annie grin.

"Come on Kat. We need to start preparing."

Annie takes me upstairs in Finns house. "Grab anything soft and warm." She instructs then walks off into another room.

Once I have already made ti sucsessful truos back and forth with bedding, i realise as i'm folding up a duvet, that tonight will be a perfect time to make Peeta loose this silly little bet.

Xxxxxxx


	14. Chapter 14

**_Once again excuse any grammar error or anything. Pleasee review! _**

**_Chapter 14_**

"Annie how much more of this stuff do we need?" I ask as we are taking what seems to be the 50th lot of bedding outside.

"Look i'll go get some more and go help Finn find the movie. You and Peeta can sort out a massive bed on the floor. We all need to sleep on it so it will be snug. Try you best." Then she walks back to the house. Leaving me with her pile of bedding as well as my own.

"Peeta" i hiss as i walk back into the den. "Ugh why isnt the light on! Who put all the stuff on the floor. Annie wants it like a massi..." Thump. Ive tripped over something and landed on something warm.

"Dont sit on me then sweetheart." Peeta chuckles. I glance down at what ive landed on and i see that im lying on top of Peeta looking down into his dreamy blue eyes.

"Omg you knew I was coming! Why is everything already on the floor?" I moan.

"Gosh women, how long has it been? And your already nagging me!" Peeta smile his trademark grin. "I already did as Annie asked and made somewhere for us all to sleep."

Good that saves me the stress i silently thank. Hmm this does leave us all sleeping quite close. I wonder what tricks i can pull tonight.

"Kat as much as im loving this. Im loving our competition even better. So would you mind getting up?" Peet asks. With a sigh i roll off him and over to the bigger space by the tv. Luckily i did as 5 seconds later in walks Finn, carrying annie under one arm and a some sleeping bags under the other.

Annie is screaming and hitting Finns arm demanding to be put down.

Once on her free she starts rambling "ive just been on the phone with Gale they will be 5 mins. It looks great in here you two!" She smiles and looks around at the room.

"Thanks" I reply with a massive grin on my face. "I wasnt sure how you usually have it but I tried" I'm trying so hard not to burst out laughing.

I can see the shock cross Peetas face. I bet he didnt think I would do that. His reaction makes my smile grow even bigger.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

We are currently all sitting snugly together waiting for Finn to start the movie. Im wedged between Finn and Peeta, currently trying to think of ways to trick Peeta into loosing the bet.

The perks of watching a horror movie is that girls are supposed to be scared. Fool on them.

The movie we have selected is about 7 people going on a camping holiday in the middle of nowhere. 3 of the girls and the 3 boys are dating leaving the 4th girl the tagalong, and I'm guessing she will be the virgin sacrifice. It shows the boys playing a weugi board the day before and it turns out one of the boys is possessed. The problem is noone knows who, not even the possessed boy. And they go around killing all the girls untill the lone virgin is left. Its that whole crap romantic horror bullshit thats the in thing at the moment.

Most of the film i start moving closer and closer to Peeta. So finally when the 'screamish' part arrives I've practically jumped into his lap.

"Ahhhh" Annie and I both scream at the same time.

Luckily I end up turing right into Peetas arms. Not only has the movie shocked him but so has my response.

I take a quick peek at his expression and i believe the movie may of creeped him out as well. It takes about 3 seconds before his arms tighten and return my embrace.

That I am glad of. Even though the movie didnt scare me as much as I reacted. It has creeped me out enough to want to lock the doors while i sleep.

Once again without realising both of us stay in this embrace longer than we should have. We both part slightly but Peeta keeps a subtle hand on the small of my back. Giving me support and comfort.

Both Annie and Jo are to memorised to take any notice of what happened. Annie sitting in Finns lap while he murmurs thing in her ear calming her down. While Jo and Gale are walking out the room, probably going to the kitchen talking about the most gruesome parts in the movie. I sigh and turn back towards Peeta once they've left.

"Kat are you alright sunshine?" Peeta whispers. He brushes some hair out of my face and holds up my chin.

"Sunshine?" I question his little pet name. Thinking about it. I quite like it.

"Like many things revolve around the sun. I have known you for such a short time and already my world revolves around you. You light up my day like a ray of sunlight. And not only are you beautiful, your as radiant as the sun." After the words leave Peeta's mouth I'm not sure who leans in first.

We must remain this way for sometime, luckily with out Finn and Annie seeing a thing. We pull apart for air just as we hear Jos loud echoing voice cussing out Gale.

"Look bitches I think its time we call it a night." She sighs. Save the movie for another time. Gale goes and turns the tv off and picks a spot I assume he's going to sleep in. Finn pulls Annie by the hand and goes next to Gale. Leaving me, in the middle of Annie and Peeta and Jo the other side of Gale. No surprise there then.

The only problem is that due to only having 3 sleeping bags has left me and Peeta sharing a quilt. Annie and Finn have squished in a bag, Finn making jojes about finally getting his wicked way with her while she cannot escape. Then both Johanna and Gale have their own sleeping bags that are extremely close together.

Once everyone has settled down we turn the lights off and try to sleep.

After half an hour. I turn to Peeta and whisper "Peet, are you still awake?" He replies by turning around wide eyed staring at me.

The movie has triggered some sort of response about people dieing in the woods and reminds me of Gales and my own fathers. The images of their deaths keep getting muddled up with the images from the movie. And i really need some sort of comfort.

I look straight into Peetas eyes and for the first time in years i feel vulnerable. The tears brimming in my eyes shock us both and he starts to panic.

"Peeta?" I question.

"Yes" he replies. His voice melting like honey.

"Stay with me?" I whimper.

He wraps me up tight in his arms so my face is buried in the chest and his face is buried in my hair. Slowly inhaling and exhaling. Sound of his heart beating calming me down and making my eyelids droop shut. The last thing i remember before i fell asleep was Peeta quietly whispering to me his reply.

"Always.."


	15. Chapter 15

**_Please review! Excuse any mistakes. Please feel free to ask any questions about whats gonna happen. And comment anything you want to happen. Im sure i can work it in. _**

**_ Chapter 15_**

"Well isn't this very cute" I hear someone sigh. "I told her, and she didn't believe me"

"Personally I think they are taking its to extremes. Its only us here. No cameras or wandering eyes" someone else laughs.

"Give it a rest Jo" I think its Annie thats telling the other voice off.

I open my eyes and remember where I am suddenly. Peeta's tight embrace it protecting me. I am cocooned against his muscled body. No wonder the others are making such a big deal they didnt know about Peeta and I. Damn. I guess this silly bet is over.

"Peeta!" I whisper "Babe wake up" his eyelids flutter open. A wicked smile crosses his face and he pulls me closer.

He completely ignores everyone else in the room and pulls me in for a long kiss, ignoring my objections about morning breath.

Once he releases me he simply smiles. "Good morning sunshine" and he winks.

Everyone is silent. Gobsmacked. Even i am, the first person to even make a sound is the last person i expected it to be.

"Peet! Dude, eww. I'd love to give you lad points and congratulate you on that but. No. Just eww." Gale sighs. "Shes practically my sister, let alone my cousin." He pretends to vomit. While Peeta laughs I blush a deep shade of red.

"When.. Since.. How lon.." Jo yells. "Argh. How long has this been going on for?" She groans.

"Sadly only since yesterday" Peeta cheerily tells them.

"Look before you all start we have no time for this. Its time Katniss faced day 2" Finn states while looking at the clock.

"Annie we have cheer, I will be back in 40. Be ready and have some sort of breakfast in you hand ready for me to eat." And Johanna is gone. I honestly dont get how she does that.

"Finn man lend me some clothes. My bikes not here and theres no point me walking home only to meet you here to travel to school together" Gale moans.

Annie and Finn do their weird telepathic communication thing and Finn walks out with Gale trailing behind slowly.

"Peet, go home and get ready. Be at Kats in 30." Annie demands. He kisses me on the top of the head and strolls out.

"Come on you. Since I'm ready I'm going to help you." My arm is nearly pulled out of its socket as she leads me out the room.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Right on time Peetas knocking on my door, brown bag in hand.

"Hiya.." Once again he pulls me in for a kiss. "Hmm i could get used to this" I smile.

"I bet you could." He mumbles into my hair. "Here i brought you some food. I didnt think you would have anytime to eat." He releases me and we walk over towards the car.

Once inside I open the brown bag and see there are 2 cheese buns sitting happily in the middle. The mouthwatering smell coming from them is all I need before i go straight in and rip one in half and take a massive bite.

"Omg! Yumm!" I embarrassingly moan as i swallow the food. "Now i see why Jo and Finn call you Buns" quickly i demolish both buns.

I sit there thinking about how I could easily get used to this. Peeta is actually mine. Friends like Annie and Jo looking out for me. Gale! I finally have my brother back. And Finn, he'd kill me if i left him out of that equation. It seems to me like we are becoming one big family.

Like this morning Annie came round, to help me. Apart from her squeezing me into this ridiculous tight dress that Peeta already loves, and my 'killer' heels. Also let me tell you, yes they do kill. She helped me do my hair, by twisting my usual braid around my head or something. The she assisted Effie in doing my makeup.

Effie adores Annie. She kept saying over and over how she will have to stay over more often.

"Sunshine?" Peeta questions as he stops the motor running. "We're here." He mumbles, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I take a deep breath. "Ready?" He questions.

"Always" I say quoting him from last night. He chuckles and once again kisses me. Right in front of everyone.

Already I can see this is going to be a good day.

Xxxxxxxxx

The day passes once again, and Jo actually manages me to agree to join in Cheer after school as the boys have football practice.

By the time we end up in music I'm exhausted. Miss Jones calls us over to her desk to meet Miss Croome.

"Good afternoon" she warmly greets Gale, Finn and I. "Look I'm going to have to get straight to the point. We want you to start a Band. Its stupid to pretend we all don't know you 'victors' aren't all extremely talented." She smirks "Finn you dont just sing, we know you also play the guitar. Gale you play the guitar, drums, piano and can sing. Katniss you have an amazing voice, like better than I have heard in years." She looks at us. For a while, in deep thought.

"However we don't think the 3 of you will work. 3 is a strange number. Its rare for animals to hunt in packs of 3. Let alone survive. Thats why we are giving you a 4th member." Then she points to the 'band room' in the back of the room. Its like a mini recording studio at our school. We all turn and look at where shes pointing.

"And this is where you'll need me!" In strolls Jo, in her extremely short cheerleading outfit. "Wagwan, my bitches. Brainless. Sexgod." She looks me then Finn up and down. The walks right over to Gale "mryummy" she smiles and taps his chest.

"Enough games Jo. We need you lot to become the schools band. I will give you 10 mins before you perform, Jo panio, Gale start on drums please, and Fin guitar." The opens the door of her office and there sits 1 new guitar and a keyboard. "Gale the drums are in the band room, Kat theres a special little microphone in there for you too."

"Lets get this started." Gale grins.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

We are standing here on the outside stage, while everyone else continues there after school activities around us.

Annie is around the corner taking over cheer. Peeta is on the football field the over side running laps.

We decided on a song that is completely harmless. It will not send any messages or anything thats encouraging bad behaviour.

Even though we dont have a name we are still performing.

Jo starts it off on the piano, with Gale quickly following her. People start stopping and looking at us. Even teachers. Now its Finns cue.

Now mine. I take a breath and wait for the words to fall out of my mouth.

"How long will I love you?

As long as stars are above you

And longer, if I can."

People start gathering around us now. Watching very closely.

"How long will I need you?

As long as the seasons need to

Follow their plan."

I start feeling what the original artist wanted us to feel. I pour my heart out to the one person who means the most.

"How long will I be with you?

As long as the sea is bound to

Wash upon the sand.

How long will I want you?

As long as you want me to

And longer by far."

Ive spotted him now. Hes completely frozen in place where he was running. This is the first time hes heard me sing.

"How long will I hold you?

As long as your father told you,

As long as you can.

How long will I give to you?

As long as I live through you

However long you say."

The tears are building up now. Every part of my body is shaking as im not sure what the vibe of our audience is.

Peetas looking directly at me now. I sing the song to him. Everyone else disappears.

"How long will I love you?

As long as stars are above you

And longer, if I may."

I finish the rest of the song by speaking it.

"We're all traveling through time together

Every day of our lives.

All we can do is do our best

To relish this remarkable ride."

The sound of the applause is deafening I finally feel like I've been excepted as a victor now. I am not just a pretty face.

I look directly at Peeta now and I let him know what the message I've been trying to get across to him. "I'm yours" I mouth.

I hear the end of Jos speech about our band and shes just about finished but i dont miss out the key point she ends with.

"Thank you all so much. If you are wondering what to cheer at us, we may be victors but its unfair to chant that at us as two of our group are not in the band. We are the jabberjays. Your messengers..."

Omfg.

It takes us all about the same time to realise what the missing words on the end of he speech.

Jabberjays. Messengers. Rebels.

We may be in more trouble than intended...


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16 _**

**_please ignore all mistakes_**.

None of us even mention what we where all thinking. Jo has made a massive mistake. We are all targets now. Even Annie and Peeta who were not even on stage. Is there any point denying what she said?

I come to an agreement with myself. Only worry about it when it effects us. There is nothing we can do until Snow approaches me.

I run straight over to Peeta, who is standing frozen on the track. The rest of the team abandoned practice to watch us, but he remained.

"I wasnt that bad was I?" I whisper very heavily in his ear. For a few seconds I'm standing there hugging Peeta who seems to be in shock.

Then as I'm about to step away, he has an iron grip on me and I'm being swung around in circles. I start giggling and Peeta sets me down.

"Wow!" He sighs. "You were amazing!" He laughs. I look up at him and notice that look in his eye again. Just as I start leaning his coach yells him over and tell hims to stop slacking.

With a sigh and a quick peck he's gone. I wonder over to the music block again and find Finn and Gale packing away the instruments.

Silently I help them and we head back to Finnicks. The second we reach the den He looses it.

"WHAT WAS SHE THINKING?" He screams. Im starting to think this is sound proof. "HOW COULD SHE DO THIS!" Finally he sits on the comfy sofa in the centre of the room.

"It wasnt even herself she put the target on, it is directly on Katniss" he sighs.

"Wha..tt" i stutter suddenly feeling as small as the ants roaming around outside. I catch on to what they are saying. Everything started changing the second I arrived. I will be the one singing the lyrics people may consider a rebellious message. Rebelling against snow...

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few weeks scatter away, everyone falling into perfect routine. I arrive at school with Peeta each day, maintain straight A's at school, spend 2 nights a week rehearsing for the district concert that we will be head lining next week, then cheerleading rehearsals 2 other nights. We go to Finnicks most nights. Mainly i spend any spare time with Peeta when he isn't in his parents bakery.

However todays different its thursday, so one day until the concert. The local tv service will be broadcasting it live and want to do interviews. Haymitch who appointed himself our 'manager' will not let us be interviewd because Gale, Jo and I are bound to "piss everyone off".

So what do they do, take Finn and our two best friends. All us victors have the day off as we have a fitting at Cinnas today and Haymitch needed us while the others were being interviewed.

Gale is meeting Jo and I back at mine later on. Meanwhile we are being dressed by Cinnas shop assistants.

A rather plump looking lady declare me fit for Cinna. I walk upstairs to his work shop and the first thing i see is my reflection in the grand mirror that covers half of the back wall.

"Oh my god!" I whisper as i take in all the detail on this amazing dress i am standing in. From the red and yellow swirls at the bottom that go all the way to the top. With mixtures of pink and orange as it goes up to the waist were it goes in to hug my figure into a strapless balcony top.

"Its not that bad is it?" Cinna chuckles, as he walks with Johanna from the little attached wardrobe room.

"Cinna it is amazing! Are you sure its for me?" I gush. He starts laughing as Jo mutters something about me being brainless under her breath.

"Of course its for you! You worthless thing" he has his signature grin on now. "Its a one of a kind, the material however has been used for the other band members outfits." He points towards Johanna.

She is wearing an flawless jumpsuit. It hugs her around the middle but flares out from under the bust, till her ankles. Its the same material as mine but it looks completely different on her. With the stylish black cuffed jewellery around her wrists, the black lining around her ankle and thick black high neck lining around her throat. Not only does she look stunning. She looks terrifying.

I wonder how this has worked for Finn and Gale?

Xxxxxxxxxx

"That was just tiring" Jo sighs as we pull into my drive way.

Shes telling me! Dont get me wrong I love Cinna but its so tiring trying on clothes and walking up and down over and over.

"Lets go see what Haymitch wants" I sigh.

We walk through the house and find him in the bar room, once again my aunt and sister are nowhere to be seen.

"About time you two. Ive just been talking to Gale here" my uncle stutters. Glancing at my best friend I notice its a good job we came when we did as Haymitch isnt always the nicest person to have a conversation with.

"This way you lot, hurry up I dont have all day." We walk all the way out the back of the house. Through all the gardens, until we reach the woods that join with Finnicks estate. No one makes a sound while we walk.

When we are probably a 5 minuet walk from our normal hang out, we see another cabin, but its slightly larger.

Gale clearly clicking on before me runs ahead straight through the doors.

"Catnip! Jo look!" He yells as we walk through the door.

We have just entered some sort of recording studio with fully equipped technology and all our instruments from school.

"Is this..." I start to ask but am cut off.

"Its all yours sweetheart. Every last bit if it." Haymitch smiles. "Thats not even all of it. Finn will be announcing that you will be releasing an album."

Gale, Jo and myself just stand there shocked. But it seems like Haymitch wasn't even finished there.

"Sweetheart your boy has already started writing some songs for you to record. You will need to work with him to complete the rest of the album. As for tomorrow, I have the perfect song for you to sing."

What! We already have a song, why is he doing this? We wont be ready? How are we going to cope with this...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**_Sorry for any mistakes. As usual please review it means a lot. More reviews mean quicker updates. Please share the word and enjoy:P ~ BM_**

Standing on this stage is making my heart pound so much. Im both afraid and excited to be here. This will be it. Haymitch explained this is what was needed. Here we go.

*flashback*

For the past hour Gale has not stopped walking up and down the studio. Apparently this is sick. I have to agree with him, it makes it even more real, but there's something deep down that's not settling right with me. Something just feels like it's getting worse. I try to focus on the positives and how us Jabberjays are going to smash it tomorrow night!

Jo and I thank Haymitch once again and start walking to Finns so we can watch the interview. We settle down and the snowshow is on. The host is sitting talking to the audience about what a treat it is.

First on is Annie, she looks mysteriously beautiful in her formal but stylish, dress and suit. Caesar Flickerman introduces her as our publicist, and she clearly looks the part. He starts questioning her all nitty and gritty, she answers it all honestly but when I catch the question about her relationship with the band, she says it's all strictly formal and as charming as Gale and Finnick are the are I fact single.

That earns looks at Johanna from both Gale and I. "Haymitch said that she has to say that to please Snow. Even though Annie practically lives here people think it's more of a made thing." She admits looking down.

I try and not focus on how Snow probably played apart in this and watch Finn strut his stuff. His outfit or lack of it is exactly what is needed to boost the sex appeal. He is in a black blazer and matching pants. No shirt, leaving his toned chest on full display. Once again I don't really listen to what goes on until I hear Peetas soothing voice.

"Well Caesar the sound of this band is quite different as the song writer I have created an interesting mix for them to sing. As all of my works they come from the heart." He winks at the audience and he shares a look with Flickerman and they both start laughing. The deep rumble from Peetas throat sends a smile to my face. "All I'm going to say is that your in for a shock"

"Peeta don't just leave us hanging!?" He exclao,es and the crowd cheers in agreement.

"I've said to much" is all Peeta mutters.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Oh my God" Finn mutters as he steps into the recording studio several hours after the show. "Haymitch really outdid himself" he sighs in awe.

"I know we are so lucky, i just hope someone knows how to use all this technology!" I exclaim.

"Good job Annie and I have been trained them" Peeta says wrapping his arms tightly around my middle.

I giggle and run across the room.

"Oh so you want to play games, miss Everdeen?" He questions in a deep husky voice.

"Depends what games" I bravely smirk.

"Ehem.." Gale clears his voice.

"Shitt!" I scream and go bright red!

Jo and Finn laugh while Peeta looks at the ground trying to cover his smile.

"Well Haymitch said we need to do a quick run through with the new song." Gale gruffs. "The quicker we record it the quicker you two can get back to what ever that was." He moans. Aww bless him forever being the big brother figure in my life.

"Let's go!" I say grabbing the new sparkly mic I assume is mine. Peeta shuts the door and counts down on this hands. I take a deep breath and start. "Are you..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You were great, Kat" Peeta murmurs, while tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "Your gonna nail it tomorrow!"

Once again we are all having a camp out at Finnicks as we all have to get up early, in order to be made up by Cinna's prep teams.

"You weren't to bad yourself in that interview Mr Mellark" I smirk biting my lip. I'm about to chuckle but Peeta grabs my face and pulls me on top of him smashing his lips to mine. A jolt of electricity runs though me as if I've been struck. Our lips fight angrily, immediately our tongues claim dominance and Peeta pulls back.

"Mm... You just wanted to shut me up" I squat his arm, my head leaning against his.

"Shh, come on we need some sleep tommorrows going to be a busy day and you know it." He tells me.

I nod and mutter something before I calmly drift of...

Xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxX

*Flashforward*

I smile thinking of early. I find Peeta in the crowd and sing...

"Are you, are you

Coming to the tree?

They strung up a man

They say who murdered three.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the hanging tree."

The shock across the audience is evident as the listen to the words. Now I truly understand what Peeta meant as he wrote this.

"Are you, are you

Coming to the tree?

Where dead man called out

For his love to flee.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the hanging tree."

It's about some lovers, one of them is dead and he's calling out to the other telling her to join him. It seems sick and twisted but look at Romeo and Juliet.

"Are you, are you

Coming to the tree?

Where I told you to run,

So we'd both be free.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the hanging tree."

This verse gets more upbeat and something about Peeta and mine conversation is bugging me at the back of my mind.

"Are you, are you

Coming to the tree?

[Movie line:] Wear a necklace of rope,

[Soundtrack line:] Wear a necklace of hope,

Side by side with me.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree?

Where I told you to run,

So we'd both be free.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree?

They strung up a man

They say who murdered three.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the hanging tree."

What was it I said last night, I cannot remember. Ugh.

"Are you, are you

Coming to the tree?

Where dead man called out

For his love to flee.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the hanging tree."

Shit. I told Peeta I was in love with him...

**_review! If you have any ideas or feedback please review!_**


End file.
